Fast Friends
by Bombora
Summary: Fast Friends by Paul Dempsey SongFic  Duncan and Courtney are at the same  awfully important  political gathering for their city. Of course a night of museums, happy-house-wife aprons and stargazing ensures. It's a lot of fun.


**Well, the first official song-fic for me. **

**That LA Punk seems to be turning into a story with lyrics that mean something to the story. **

**But away from that! A story of museums at night, and watching stars awaits! **

**Disclaimer:**

_**~Fast Friends by Paul Dempsey does not belong to me~**_

_**~Neither does Total Drama anything, Duncan or Courtney~**_

_~Fast Friends~_

I saw her through a window for the first time. Her hair was up and she was in a deep conversation with an old man sitting at her left. Her mouth was talking and her hands were making her point, but her eyes weren't into it. They looked out the window and saw me starring. She smiled a little at me then turned back to the old man. Like I was some kind of thing. We'd always have a bit of glass between us, with reflections of our lives up on it for us to see.

_I'll bet good money_  
_I'll bet some beautiful money_

My parents were in that party. I was their delinquent son and I would stand on the doorstep (not even in the car) waiting for them. I'd never go inside any of their parties. They didn't want me to and I didn't want to. But that girl…. The one with pearls at her neck and a simple ivory dress seemed to call me inside. So I went in. I got bad looks from the doormen, but I showed them my invitation. A copy that my parents gave me in case it rained or something and I needed to stand inside the hall.

_That we could agree_  
_With anybody here to disagree_

But I wasn't going to stand in the hall. I was going to go inside and find out that girl's name.

Usually with girls, I'd find out their names and sweet talk myself into their pants. But this girl in particular felt different.

_That we could get up from the table_  
_And nobody would know_

"Hello," she smiled when I walked up. The old man was gone, probably to empty his bladder. I go to sweep my hand through my mo-hawk, but it isn't here. It's stuffed under a hat, hidden.

"Um, hi," I awkwardly stood there and there was a look of sudden evil in her eyes.

"Do you want to sit down?" she patted the plush and ugly seat next to her. I guess this girl doesn't realise that I've been to juvie a lot.

"Um, okay," what was it with this girl? I was fumbling with words where I usually talked and didn't let the poor girl get a word in at all. I sat down and the chair creaked. It was the only sound in our little world. "This…. Is boring. Do you… want to leave?"

_You could leave your mouth talking_  
_And follow me out the window_

'Yes, I do. That's why you're here boy,' well, she didn't say that, but I bet she wanted to. I looked exciting, and by the looks of it, there was no excitement in her world.

She just nodded and took my outstretched hand. So we left in a flurry, with the doormen not even looking at our backs.

_I've idled here as long as I can_  
_I've taken my entertainment like a man_

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, once we'd made it out alive. She was flushed, like she'd just robbed a bank. I inwardly rolled my eyes at her innocence.

"A museum," she smiled.

"Nice, but they're all closed, shut and locked up. With security," I took her hand and she tried not to blush. "Let's just go to the… botanical gardens,"

"Security? You look like you'd get past anything. And anyway, murderers ... and thieves and rapists!" she exclaims. I laugh. "What, you neanderthal?" she glares.

"I'll look after you, Princess," that name slips out, but it suits her. Innocent and beautiful. That's what she is. "But a museum it is," I smile to her and pull her along as we run to the main road to get a taxi.

_I'm all ribbons, scissors, flowers_  
_And shaking hands_

"What's you name?" she asks as I wave a taxi down.

"Duncan Evans," I answer distractedly.

"Evans? As in the police Evans? Isn't your mum head of the city?" she says as she clings to my hand and shivers. It is cold out. She glances up at my face and I can see it dawn on her that there are a lot of little holes there. But she doesn't say anything.

_I'm a name and a black book_  
_Attached to a face_  
_At the back of your memory's_  
_Window display_

"Yes," I frown down to her and she glares at me. "What's your name, Princess?"

"Courtney Rivers," she says proudly and I open my mouth to ask, but a taxi stops and we bundle in.

"Where to?" asks to man whose name is Barry according to his name card.

"The museum," Princess says excitedly. I run a hand over my mo-hawk and frown. I know what's coming next.

"It's closed," Barry says suspiciously.

"We're meeting some friends out the front. It's a good meeting place," I lie smoothly. Princess- Courtney- glances up at my face to see if she can pick my lie. I bet she can't.

_It's on the tip of your tongue, I'm sure_  
_But I must away_

"So, Princess, this museum?" I say as I pull her through the maze of alley ways until i find the appropriate door. I've been here before.

"Don't call me that!" she glares. I can tell, even though my back is turned.

"Ohh, I can feel the daggers," I joke, getting out my pocket knife. This is the only door into the City Museum without much security. Thank goodness I'm so good at picking locks.

_Must be good to know people_  
_Who know so many people_

"Shh," I say to Princess as we sneak past the guard's office. I glance over and see that every single one of the seven guards is crowded around a small TV, watching the soccer. We continue sneaking, finally making it into the pottery section.

"Cool?" Princes squeaks. I laugh quietly and head to the nearest bathroom to replace my piercings and my mo-hawk. She follows me, obviously not wanting to be left alone. She watches and glares as I gel up my green hair and replace very single one of my piercings.

"What?" I say.

"I should never have let you kidnap me," she sighs and leans against the bench.

"I didn't kidnap you. You came completely willingly," I point out. I finish putting in my eyebrow piercing and lean against the bench with her.

_Must be good to be somebody,_  
_Good to be somebody_  
_They know_

"Princess-s-s-s-s-s," I groan. She hasn't talked to me in five minutes and I'm bored. "Ugh. So, Courtney Rivers? The Mayor's daughter?" she doesn't say anything for ages and I try to dig up another conversation. Then I hear sniffing and I glance over to see she's crying. "Why are you crying, Princess?" I crouch down in front of her.

"Nothing... Well I hate my dad's job," she stops crying and turns away from me to carefully wipe her running makeup away.

"Why?"

"He just... doesn't spend much time with me or mum anymore..."

_And the fastest of friends, the fastest of friends_  
_I'm sure, we'll all be_  
_The fastest of friends, the fastest of friends_  
_I'm sure we'll remain_

"Let's not worry about that now. We're hiding out in a _museum toilet_! So let's go discover some pottery and ... stuff!" she laughs and lets me drag her out of the toilet.

_Die here in our deck chairs_  
_Surrounded by beautiful shoes_

"Yummy, telephones!" I joke as we walk through the 'house through the ages' exhibit.

"So true. You _have _to love the aprons!" Princess points to the apron tied around the waist of the 50s housewife.

_Or hide out with me_  
_Down at the bottom of the swimming pool_

I run over and take to apron of Perfect Wife before tying it around Princesses waist. "Sexy!" I joke. She glares.

"You sexist neanderthal," she says with her hands on her hips.

"Regardless, I'm taking a picture," before she could argue, I produce my mobile and take a picture.

"You did not!"

"Oh yes, I did!" I poke my tongue out and begin running. Something tells me that behind Princess' makeup and pearls, she could kick hard.

_Climb the tower to the bell curve_  
_That cuts and cuts so clean_

Up and up we climb, with her chasing and me running.

Suddenly we're at the top, in the un-used clockwork behind the town clock.

_Or shoot out sharpened arrows at_  
_Their family trees_

"You're now saved," I inform Princess as she stalks over to me. "You were defiantly once a cat in a past life..." I say, slightly uncomfortably. But I will not let this girl get to me. I am Duncan, after all. I click the appropriate buttons on my iPhone.

"Give it!" I run again and she follows, holding up her skirts.

"Fine, here," I've let her corner me. I hand over my phone. She glances, before looking up at me again.

"This is an amazing picture!" she exclaims. Phew, thank god she thinks so. It is pretty amazing.

"I know. I think it's the picture taker," she hits me. "Or the gorgeous subject," I say, automatically protecting the family jewels.

_Cause I know no quicker way, dear_  
_To the shiny gates of hell_

She leaves me in the corner and sinks to the ground against a clock-work cog, still looking at the picture and fiddling with the apron she's still wearing.

"You're beautiful," I say, sliding down the cog next to her. She looks up at me in surprise.

"No one has ever said that to me," she says in surprise, as though she's just realised this.

"You are," I take my phone off her quickly. The picture is thankfully still there.

"They always call me pretty..." she says, not even realising that I've spoken. "Always..."

_Than a room full of handsome devils_  
_Comparing everything to everything else_

How could no one have called her beautiful?

In her perfect life, how is nothing beautiful?

Especially the precious daughter, who is given pearls and diamonds and told to wait in the corner?

_They just keep coming on_  
_Like a driverless train_  
_I can think of nothing adorable to say_

'Do you think they're missing us?' she says after twenty minutes of silence.

'Everyone will miss you. But maybe not tonight,' I'd like to take this girl on an adventure and change her life.

'Let's go, pervert,'

_It's half past the hour,_  
_Looks like rain_

We sneak out the same way we came in. Thankfully, the soccer is going well and loudly, so we don't need to sneak all that much.

We left and entered the labyrinth of alleys again. Princess squeaked at a rat and hurried up, moving closer to me. Which I liked. A lot. To say the least.

_Do you like me?_  
_Can I go now?_

The taxi driver doesn't ask any questions, doesn't even wonder _why_ there's a teenage punk in a tux and a pretty girl in a ball gown with a fifties apron on in his back seat. He just drives us. I guess he must see a lot of things in his job.

_At the end of the yellow brick drive_  
_Nobody waits for us_

We walk carefully from the main road, not stepping in any puddles. Princess worries about what her parents will ask.

'I'm sure they'll be happy that you spent a lovely evening with the Chief of Police's son,' I say. Which is usually true.

'To be the chief of Police's son that I date, you'll need to take out those piercings,' she points out. _Date_?

'Date? Why do you say that, Princess?' she tries not to look like she's blushing, but I can still see under the sodium street lamps. She doesn't answer me and I take that as a good sign.

'Piercings,' is all she can squeak, so I stop and take them all out. I knew I wouldn't get through the door with a face full of metal. But I leave the mo-hawk up. Just to rebel. I quite like rebelling.

_On our backs on the roof of the car_  
_Watch the switchboard lighting up_

But we don't go straight inside. We lie on the roof of a car and watch the stars. I name all the consolations and Princess is surprised by my knowledge.

'How do you know all that?'

'It's good to be at least a little bit romantic sometimes,'

'Stars aren't romantic,'

'Then what is?'

_And the fastest of friends, the fastest of friends_  
_I'm sure we'll all be_

Princess says we need to hold hands if we're going to date. I'm not entirely sure I agreed to dating her, but I do like the idea.

The doormen looks surprised because of the hand holding and the apron and my mo-hawk and carefully placed scowl. But really, I'm not scowling underneath the mask. I'm smiling.

This girl has made me happy. Happier than girls usually made me.

_The fastest of friends, the fastest of friends_  
_I'm sure we'll remain_

We don't hold hands in the actual party, though.

'Courtney!' says her parents just as mine call 'Duncan!'.

'Mummy, Daddy. I'm dating the Chief of Police's son,' I hear her say as I explain I'm dating the Mayor's daughter to my parents.

'Don't do anything stupid, you idiot,' my mother mutters, but we walk over the Princess' parents and I think they have a heart attack. Thank goodness I like this girl a lot. And I don't know when I decided this. When I first say her, in the museum? When?

'I made sure they agreed and shook hands, so they can't back out now,' Princess whispers to me with daggers in her voice.

_And don't worry, baby_  
_They won't let the ship go down without us_

'Pleased to meet you, sir, madam,' I shake hands with both parents firmly and nicely, but her father still glares at me. Like all sane father would. 'Your daughter's beautiful and you never told her,' I say before I can stop myself. Everyone stares at me in surprise.

_And don't worry baby_  
_They won't let the ship go down without us_

.

.

Well I just stuck my foot in.


End file.
